


Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 07

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Lady Loki
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 睡遍九界·国王·锤X情人无数·魔女·基预警：Lady Loki出没，兄妹设定。啊，这段过山车的关系终于俯冲到谷底了，其实很推荐配合容祖儿《16号爱人》来食用。





	Butterfly Shadow II - Entangled affection 07

　07  
　索尔以为在火焰宫中闹得那样不愉快，洛基是要彻底结束这段背德又早已失却乐趣的偷情关系。在这问题上，国王陛下没有决定权，他只能等待妹妹作决定。玛韦安宝石的确有好几个月圆周期不再闪光，但是今晚又重新散发让雷霆之神心跳加速的热能。  
　  
　**  
　洛基躺在闪电宫的床上，鼻端闻到的是雷霆之神熟悉的味道，会让人想起晴天时呈现天蓝色的海水。她目光落在天花板的装饰画上，所有细节她就是闭上眼睛也能在脑海中一一临摹出来。王女殿下当然不是独自一人，她哥哥结实滚烫的身体正覆盖在她柔软微凉的胴体上，男人温热的舌头舔过她耳后的敏感肌肤，又卷起耳垂轻轻啃咬。  
　敏感的地方被舔弄取悦，身体立刻就给了反应，分泌的爱液甚至开始沾湿花穴的入口。饶是如此，魔女的精神却异常地清醒。  
　“真是个做爱如同精灵一般的男人。”  
　索尔闻言窒了一下。这句话曾经是艾瑞芝做他情人时称赞自己在床上既温柔又持久，是两人灵欲合一时候的私房情话。伊比露贵女在世界树典礼时也曾说过，听得出来是赞美，但现时被洛基说出来，则怎么听都是辛辣的讽刺。  
　“呐，哥哥，我还真没见过哪个精灵做爱像你一般磨蹭呢。”  
　果不其然。  
　身下的魅惑魔女径自轻声笑起来，放肆又浪荡，话的内容刺心但语调却听得任何正常男人都会心头一荡。  
　既然不满意，何必再来？  
　索尔半撑起身子盯着被困在身下的女人。心中再怎么不悦但看到那双笑意盈盈的绿眸时，又像是中邪一般，只能低头吻住那张擅长兴风作浪的嘴。  
　洛基闭上眼睛接受哥哥的亲吻，但无论是怎样的唇舌相缠吸吮啃咬，都勾不起她心中想要沉沦情欲的火热。  
　在做爱时候这么冷静，不知道是谁的悲哀。  
　  
　***  
　这段乱伦的情欲关系走到现在，洛基只剩下失望。全身心的失望——身体可能还有反应，被操的时候会配合地分泌情液，情欲会把雪白的肌肤染成粉红色，身体可以变得火烫，但是心里则冰凉的一片，波澜不惊。  
　令她的心如坠冰窖的人除了哥哥雷霆之神外，还能有谁。那位光明如太阳，博爱万物，对任何人都温柔相待，善于发掘别人的优点，对弱小的求助必然会回应的神祗，偏偏就不回应她所求。  
　洛基恨高高在上如神灵的索尔，即便他在中庭人的信仰来说，的确是神。她恨他的光明磊落，更恨他明明已经跨过禁忌堕入不齿的乱伦境地，却依然心内坦荡，既看不见晦暗更看不到私欲。  
　是的，没有私欲。  
　任何女人对尊贵至极的阿斯加德的国王陛下而言，都只不过是在床上温存或一起消磨时光的情人一般的存在罢了，谁都不特别，谁都不会在他心头留下深刻的烙印，谁都不能令他成为“人”而不是“神”。  
　但是，她，还有她们，都渴望成为最特别的存在，得以收获一个男人的私爱，而不是神祗的博爱。  
　希芙失败了，他们之间的分歧太明显，那个华纳贵女再怎么对雷霆之神情有独钟，最后还是分手收场。  
　艾瑞芝也不可以，国王的身份挡在了索尔的身份之前。  
　洛基讨厌艾瑞芝因为她曾得到过雷霆之神热烈的爱意，所以她费尽周折逼迫哥哥与之分手；但是，在索尔与暗精灵关系最炙热之时，王女殿下曾好奇过，哥哥会不会为了艾瑞芝而在元老院中提起修改法律事宜，接纳与暗精灵通婚。  
　当然，如果索尔真的如此做了，魔女也有的是办法搞破坏令法案流产。但是，她好奇的心情无比真实。  
　可惜，直到二人因熊面部落事件最终分道扬镳之时，阿斯加德的国王陛下仍然只把此一心仪女性当成情人而已。  
　  
　那么自己呢？我会不一样吗？  
　王女殿下不能否认，驱使她引诱哥哥同堕乱伦游戏的动机除了爱还有探究。可惜，现实狠狠打了她一个耳光。  
　洛基，在索尔的心目中，跟所有能上床的女人一样。  
　难道不是吗？  
　她喜欢的游戏他不愿配合；而他愿意给的那些温柔的亲吻爱抚也曾给过无数人；他不明白，她要的是独一无二哪怕是万劫不复的粗暴也不愿意要谁都能分一杯羹的施舍。  
　所以，洛基拒绝与索尔共枕同眠。她不让哥哥宿在火焰宫也从不留宿闪电宫。闪电宫的床铺睡过多少女人，不要说贵女情人即便是被传召的侍女，在侍寝后通常都能得以在闪电宫休息。那张床，还真没什么吸引力，当然如果她哥哥肯放纵自己，把她操到昏过去，那么王女殿下倒是不介意和他一起睡，就像世界树祭典那次一样。可惜君王心中过分怜惜，那她就只好让他独自安睡咯。索尔有他的坚持，洛基同样有自己的。  
　洛基也拒绝与索尔事后温存。每次完事她都迫不及待离开，或赶他离开。理由非常冠冕堂皇：国王陛下需要休息以应付明天的朝政或她需要休息才能继续在典礼官亚尔维斯眼皮底下出席御前会议。索尔一开始还想讨价还价，但最终接受了妹妹的“驱逐”。  
　洛基还拒绝索尔的情话。阿斯加德民风开放，对于心仪之人的赞美与情话向来是张口便来。但正因为如此，洛基才更讨厌听到索尔对她说情话，“爱如星辰”、“与你在风暴中相拥”、“我的明星与银月”，甚至“绿眸如幽深漩涡”，都不知道曾说过给多少情人听过。此刻再说给她听，除了恶心洛基还真没其他想法了。  
　真是扭曲的关系。  
　为了这段关系王女殿下还损失了以前被骄纵的特权，真是赔了夫人又折兵。划不来，太划不来。  
　洛基从不做亏本的买卖。忍受这么久的亏损，也到头了。  
　这最后一次的上床，无论如何都要让对方留下无办法忘掉的痕迹才好。  
　情意绵绵？那种东西转头便忘记。  
　洛基要留的，当然是深入骨髓的轻蔑与恨意，最好让索尔每次回想不是暴跳如雷便是如鲠在喉，那也不枉这一场纠结失败的情事。  
　  
　****  
　吻完樱唇，男人顺势往下吻上双乳，那样轻柔，是把她当成什么易碎品了吗？这半点酥痒感觉都没有的亲吻该怎么形容？对，就是“羽毛拂过肌肤”，啧，闭上眼睛的话，简直感觉不到他在干什么。  
　接下来的进入……哦，还好吧，毕竟索尔阴茎的尺寸摆在那儿，一定要说插进来时没有感觉，那只能是说谎。魔女擅长说谎，不过在床上却是很诚实的，所以她很配合地呻吟了一声，算是今晚躺在床上以来，发出的最正常的声音。  
　操！她哥哥为什么还不动？等她适应吗？她说过多少遍，插进来之后就请他立刻操她，不要等等等等等，更不要说什么绵绵情话——当然可以的话，请狠狠地操她，把她双腿拉起来搁在他肩膀上，用这种居高临下能插到最深处的角度操她，或者把她整个人翻过来，用背入式，用阴茎狠狠地顶撞，把她的身体往前撞出几厘米去。  
　可惜，索尔基本不听洛基的。  
　啧，这男人真是想要闷死她！  
　谢天谢地，总算开始动了……为什么仍是如此温吞？洛基躺在床上默默翻了个白眼，连戏都不想演了。  
　是索尔首先把上床的乐趣毁掉，既然如此，那就别怪她在床上用淬毒的语言来增加快感咯。  
　“哥哥，请回答我。是我太无聊了吗？我的身材太乏味吗？我的胸部不及你的侍女们丰满？还是因为你比较喜欢让暗精灵族的女人来舔你……你到底讨厌我哪里？为什么你和我做爱的时候，非要像个古板的传教士一样？”  
　喂，我不是要你停下来啊！拜托，你有闲工夫沉下脸来，不如发发慈悲动动你的腰腹，动动你的老二，好吗？  
　“咦，不对。传教士只要求别人古板，他们自己可玩得开了。”  
　嗯哼，虽然这种激将法已经对雷霆之神无效改变不了他温吞水的性爱方式也起不到提速的作用，但是一边挨操一边吐心里的恶气倒也不错。  
　  
　洛基不知道自己躺了多久这场性事才结束。  
　她能感受到那硕大的阴茎抽离体内。仿佛心照不宣般，索尔从来不会射在洛基体内。除了世界树祭典的那一次，白浊的精液不断浇灌进去，简直像要填满她整个人似的。第二天醒来后，魔女也抱怨过哥哥，害她要吃用含有毒素的柏骆草制成的事后避孕魔药。自此之后，国王陛下便都射在外面——射在妹妹的大腿、胸部或脸上？不，那样太“粗鲁”，国王陛下才不会呢。无论如何，反正洛基的目的是只在事前喝温和的避孕药，除此之外索尔喜欢射在哪里，她懒得理。  
　今晚上，也是同样的程序。  
　也有不一样之处。  
　本应该立刻并拢双腿起床穿衣离开的洛基还躺在床上，索尔不禁意外。整个晚上妹妹都表现得极度不耐烦，甚至连反应也吝于赐予他，整场欢爱就像自己和木偶表演了一场独角戏。  
　不满、不甘、不痛快，是雷霆之神今晚最清晰的感受。如果洛基想要伤害他的话，那么她成功了。然而，他的宝贝又这么无辜地躺在床上，真是破天荒的头一回。索尔都迷惑了，不知道这代表什么。依照自己真实的心意，他躺在她身旁，想抱抱妹妹，说一些温柔的情话。  
　可是，索尔的手才刚要碰到洛基，魔女突然就坐了起来，美丽的绿眸看过来，一脸似笑非笑。  
　“哥哥，你还未回答我的问题呢。”  
　“什么？”索尔摸不着头脑。  
　“刚才我在床上问你的问题啊。是不是我太乏味了？”  
　想起刚才洛基所说，索尔的脸色可谓精彩。他拒绝回答她还来苦苦相逼？  
　“算了，我明白的。论样貌我比不上希芙；论身材上我比不上艾瑞芝；论性情我连你那个中庭寡妇情人也比不上，你绝对有讨厌我的理由。”洛基翻身下床，“像我这样令人倒胃口的女人，就只配去找些巨魔侏儒来睡了。真感激那些面对我还硬得起來的男人，给我保存了最后的颜面。”  
　“洛基！！”  
　索尔真是动了怒。他不允许任何人轻贱诋毁洛基，就是她本人都不可以。  
　“你知道我对你怎样！！你知道我……”  
　“哦亲爱的哥哥，请不要说我是你的星星与月亮，也不要试图描述你有多么爱我……”洛基的似笑非笑现在已变成剧毒的娇笑，“那只会让我觉得恶心。”  
　“爱你怎么会是恶心呢？”  
　“嗯哼？爱情是不谙世事的玩笑罢了。不过如果你一定要说爱我，那么你的爱能为我做什么吗？”  
　洛基这个问题可把索尔问住了。国王陛下愣在床上，脑海里念如电转，却无法提炼出可让王女殿下心悦诚服的答案，因为他的爱真的不能为妹妹做什么。  
　  
　早就预见结果的魔女心下一片坦然。  
　“哥哥，到此为止吧。”  
　“什么？”  
　“我们之间这种无趣的关系。”洛基拿起放在一旁的玛韦安石继续道，“我不会再来闪电宫，你也不必再到火焰宫去。”  
　说得这样决绝。在索尔愕然还未反应过来的目光中，王女殿下捏碎了玛韦安石。  
　是的，这就是结束。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
